¿Muñeca? Sí, muñeca
by Effervescentia
Summary: ¡Eres un…! Espera. ¿Muñeca? ¿Qué clase de… lo que sea es "muñeca"?  preguntó, estupefacta, con los labios entreabiertos por la sorpresa. ¿En serio estaba diciéndole muñeca? A-s-c-o.


**Diclaimer:** Todo lo que puedan reconocer aquí es de la fantástica e inspiradora Joanne 'Kathleen' Rowling. Mía sólo es la trama, naturalmente.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Muñeca? Sí, muñeca.<strong>

─ Sal de mi camino, sangre sucia ─siseó entre dientes, acercándose hasta ella peligrosamente.

Hermione dio un paso hacia atrás inconscientemente, pensando en que jamás había notado cuán alto era en realidad Draco Malfoy. Su nariz llegaba a los hombros de él, y sus fosas nasales percibían perfectamente el aroma a menta que emanaba de su cuerpo. Cualquiera con dos dedos de frente y un mínimo coeficiente intelectual sabría que no era buena idea molestar a alguien como el rubio. Sin embargo, si había algo que ella jamás soportaría sería dejar que la pasasen por encima. Más aún si se trataba de él, claro.

─ Oh, lo siento, gran príncipe de Slytherin. Olvidé que el pasillo era sólo de su propiedad. Le ruego clemencia, oh, solemne dueño de Hogwarts ─contestó, lo más ácida e irónica que le salió.

─ No quieres jugar a este juego, sangre sucia, créeme ─y su tono de voz helaría hasta al Sol.

─ Naturalmente no, pero siempre comienzas tú con tus aires de grandeza ─alzó la barbilla, demostrando que no la intimidaba el hecho de estar físicamente indefensa ante él.

─ Y eso naturalmente sólo se debe a tu bajeza, sangre sucia ─ni siquiera se le movió un cabello, lo cual a ella le resultó increíblemente irritante.

─ ¡Para de llamarme sangre sucia, joder, estúpido hurón! ─gritó, perdiendo la paciencia. ¿Le jodía que le dijeran así? Sí, demasiado.

La sonrisa que cruzó el rostro de Malfoy fue desgarradoramente triunfante. Es decir, ¿qué cosa en todo el mundo podría ser más satisfactoria que sacar a Granger de sus cabales? El sexo es tema aparte, aunque… Quizás podrían competir.

─ Bien, _muñeca_, no quiero ofenderte. Eres demasiado importante en mi vida como para alejarte de ella. Perdóname, _ángel de mi alma_ ─escupió socarronamente, sonriendo de lado tenuemente.

─ ¡Eres un…! Espera. ¿Muñeca? ¿Qué clase de… lo que sea es "muñeca"? ─preguntó, estupefacta, con los labios entreabiertos por la sorpresa. ¿En serio estaba diciéndole muñeca? A-s-c-o.

─ Sí, muñeca. Sé que es probable que no muchos te digan cosas como esa, pero sí, muñeca. ¿O es que prefieres apelativos como _preciosa, cariño, amorcito, pastelito, cielo_ o algo de eso? Tú dime, que te los dedicaré todos ─y al final agregó un especialmente divertido ─, muñeca.

─ Eres un cerdo.

─ Podría serlo.

─ Lo eres.

─ Pero me quieres.

─ Claro que no.

─ ¡Por supuesto que sí!

─ En tus sueños nada más.

─ ¿Tienes sueños húmedos conmigo, muñeca?

─ ¡Claro que no! ¡Eres un pervertido, hurón!

─ Pero me quieres de todas maneras, ¿eh? ─y sonrió lentamente.

─ No ─replicó, cansada.

─ Sí ─insistió.

─ Sabes que no es así ─rodó los ojos.

─ _Sé_ que es así ─replicó.

─ Pues te equivocas ─comenzó a mordisquearse el labio inferior.

─ Eres una muy mala mentirosa, muñeca.

─ No lo soy ─pausa larga, ojos muy abiertos. ─ Es decir, no estoy mintiendo.

─Claro que sí estás mintiendo. Me quieres. Acéptalo.

─ No, no, no, e infinitamente no. No te quiero, jamás te quise y jamás te querré.

─ Mientes tan mal que hasta es gracioso ─musitó, apretando los labios con fuerza para aguantar una risotada que lucha por escapar entre ellos.

─ Ni es gracioso ni estoy mintiendo. No seas estúpido ─ella rueda los ojos, otra vez, desviando la mirada. _Evitándolo_, claramente.

─ Acepta que me quieres.

─ ¿Para qué?

─ Quiero oírlo.

─ Vale. Te quiero. ¿Contento?

─ Di mi nombre.

─ ¿Qué? ¿Para qué?

─ Quiero oírlo de tus labios.

─ Malfoy.

─ No, mi nombre.

─ No diré tu nombre. ¿Para qué quieres que diga tu nombre?

─ Sólo dilo.

─ No quiero.

─ Házlo, muñeca.

─ No entiendo para qué quieres que diga tu nombre.

─ Ya te dije. Quiero oírlo de tus labios.

─ Eso no tiene sentido.

─ Vamos.

─ Draco ─susurró tan, pero tan bajo que ni siquiera ella se escuchó.

─ No te oí –le dijo, divertido.

─ Draco ─repitió, insuficientemente fuerte.

─ Sigo sin entender lo que dices ─canturreó aún más divertido.

─ Draco, y no pienso decirlo otra vez ─esta vez sí, alto y claro, con ceño fruncido y todo.

─ Ah, magnífico. ¿Ahora podrías…?

─ ¡Eres un pesado, joder!

─ Yo también te quiero, muñeca. Mi Hermione ─rectificó, dejando un beso sobre sus labios. Fugaz.

* * *

><p><strong>Dedicatoria:<strong> A todo aquel que lea esta historia, y que haya leído las dos que escribí antes de ésta. Va por ustedes, lectores desde el principio, con mucho amor. Y especialmente a mi mejor amiga, Rosario, que va a recibir una sorpresita (BASTANTE retrasada) por cumpleaños.


End file.
